Another Ordinary Day for Dib
by Starchild Blue
Summary: [Oneshot] Something's up when Dib sees Gir at skool instead of Zim.


Heh, I was thinking about this for a bit. It's just something random, just like a normal Zim episode, but written by someone with no outside life :P

We all know I don't own Zim or anything in the show. I'll just leave it there.

* * *

Today was like any other day for Dib. Get up, go to skool, stare at Zim with spooky stares, spy on Zim, wacky adventure, go home, sleep. Yep, sounds kinda dull and mundane huh?

That's how he liked it. Of course, it wasn't dull and mundane to him, but when you really looked at it, no matter which plan he had to stop Zim from succeeding, it was almost the same thing. But no, the thought of this never occurred to the big headed child. So, what made this day more different?

Gir was sitting in Zim's desk at skool.

Yep, that was the major difference. Gir, in his green doggie costume, sat in Zim's place, surprisingly acting calm.

Dib couldn't take his eyes off this sight. Why was Gir in Zim's seat? Why is Gir taking Zim's notes? And…most importantly…Where is ZIM!

"What are you looking at, stink beast!" Gir broke the eerie silence with his screeching voice, causing all attention to turn to him.

Before Dib could react, the bell rang and everyone stampeded out of the door, Dib was the only one in the room afterwards.

"…that was odd." Dib blinked. He figured it must be another one of Zim's plans, so he quickly got up and ran out of the room.

Dib snuck behind Gir at a distance, watching the little green dog carry about his business like there was nothing out of place. No one in the halls even noticed the misplacement of characters.

Dib ran out of the skool and caught up with Zim down the sidewalk. "Gir! Stop! Hold on!" He shouted.

"Gir turned around. "Gir? Fool! Do you need new glasses? It's me! ZIM!" He shouted in a piercing scream.

Dib paused. "No…you're Gir…Zim's little robot."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MESS WITH MY HEAD DIB-WORM!" Gir shouted.

"I'm not trying to—"

"SILENCE! I will have no more of your human jabber!" Gir glared at him and left.

Dib stood there, dumbfounded. "What was that all about?"

Yep, something was amiss, Gir had apparently learned Zim's mannerisms for some sort of reason, it was spooky that Gir made such a believable Zim, despite the body and screechy voice. Something must be up, Dib thought as he followed Zim home.

Dib ran up to the window and looked inside, searching for something that would be evidence. His eyes widened once he saw Zim. The little green alien sat on a couch with a chicken-leg in his hand, the odd part was the chicken leg was attached to an alive chicken screaming as hard as it could; in Zim's other hand, he held a giant slushie.

"Something isn't right…either that or they're trying to fool me." Dib said, staring at Zim and trying to contemplate the scene.

Zim looked over to the window, spotting Dib. He waved frantically and ran over to the window.

Dib almost ran away, until Zim opened the window and grabbed his coat. "Mr. Spooky head!" Zim squealed in a cheerful tone and clung to his head. "What'cha doin here?" He asked, petting the hair scythe.

"ZIM! GET OFF OF ME!" Dib scrambled around, trying to see where he was going.

"Master's working; I can get him for you!" Zim smiled widely and pinched Dib's cheeks.

Dib screamed and threw Zim off his head. "What's is wrong with you!" He shouted. "First Gir's acting like you and now you're acting like—"

Eureka! Why wasn't it so obvious to figure out? The two must have switched minds for some reason…but how a robot can switch minds with an Irken is beyond me, I doubt you can figure it out either. Oh well, stranger things have happened.

Zim sat on a gnome, staring at Dib with watery puppy dog-like eyes. "Dib man mad?"

Dib shrugged, it was so hard to look at Zim when he acted like such a…doofus. "No…"

"GIR! WHAT IS GOING—DIB HEAD!" Gir blasted out of the front door, staring at Dib with such hatred. "What are you doing here!"

The thought of not saying anything and letting the two find out themselves was tempting, however, Dib wasn't that mean. The fact that they didn't notice already was too amusing; but, how can they not notice when they were staring right at each other?

Dib held back a laugh, and looked at Gir. "Zim…have you noticed anything different lately?"

The puppy looked down in thought, then back at Dib. "No, why?"

"Do you…own a mirror?"

"A humanoid image reflecting device? No! I need no such thing! I know what I look like!" The Zimish-Gir huffed.

Dib snickered at the statement and smirked. "Well…do you want to come over to my house to see something?"

"DO YOU THINK I WILL FALL FOR ONE OF YOUR DIRTY TRICKS!" Gir shrieked, "GOOD-DAY!" He flashed Dib a dirty look and went back into his house.

Zim's smile widened into a creepy grin. "I know something master doesn't know!" He jumped off of the gnome and dived into the open window, jumping back out with a hand-mirror. "I look like master!" Zim giggled and handed Dib the mirror.

Dib looked at Zim. "Why didn't you tell Zim?" He asked.

Zim giggled insanely. "BECAUSE I'M HAVING FUN!" He screeched while activating his spider-legs along with other PAK gadgets; even one that shot out fireworks.

Dib could understand that something with the mentality of a four year old can do what Zim—er—Gir did. Nevertheless, Dib had to tell Zim; he didn't know why, maybe it was just the nice guy inside him.

Dib silently cursed that nice guy while stepping into Zim's base.

"Zim!" Dib shouted, looking around. "I have something to show you!"

Gir's body stomped out of the kitchen and glared at Dib with annoyance. "WHAT DO YOU—" Before Gir—er—Zim could say anything else; Dib placed the mirror right in front of him, causing the Zimish-Gir's expression to fully change. "WHAT IS THIS!" He screamed. "WHY DO I LOOK LIKE GIR!"

"YEHEEHEHEHEE!" Zim sat on the floor, sniffing his foot. "I look like Master!" He cheered.

Gir (actually Zim) looked at Zim (actually Gir), then back at Dib. "How come I can't see any change?"

Dib shrugged. "Maybe it's something that's un noticeable. I can obviously see it."

'Gir' looked puzzled for a bit. "Perhaps it happened while I was trying to fix the brain-swapping device—AFTER SOMEONE SPILLED COFFEE ON IT!" He glared at 'Zim'. "I was going to use that on you to swap your brain with a squirrel's brain, but it doesn't work anymore…" He didn't bother to hide the plan, why should he? The whole machine was beyond repair…which meant that Zim and Gir wouldn't be able to change back.

The thought of that made a small squeak come out of the little dog.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 'Gir' broke down and sobbed.

While 'Gir' bawled, 'Zim' started to roll around the floor like a break-dancer.

Dib just stared at them. He sighed and walked out of the house.

Yep, it was another ordinary day for Dib; get up, go to skool, stare at Zim with spooky stares, spy on Zim, wacky adventure, go home, and sleep.

And when the next day starts, everything will be back how it was supposed to be, ready for another adventure.


End file.
